This application describes a major effort to develop data collection instruments and related methodology for use, ultimately, as a component of a comprehensive system of post-marketing surveillance (PMS). The specific purpose of the project is to develop and test the feasibility of community-based survey methods (and related methodology) for obtaining systematic data on drug effects, both adverse and beneficial, among clinic outpatients being treated with either of two classes of psychotherapeutic drugs--tricyclic antidepressants (TCAs) or benzodiazepine antiaxiety agents (BAs). Data collection instruments will be developed for use by trained survey personnel in the clinic (to obtain baseline, pre-treatment data), in a post-treatment personal interview in the patient's household one week later, and in up to seven telephone followup interviews at specified intervals. All three intruments will provide repeated measures of core variables, namely, somatic symptoms, current illnesses, use of medications, symptoms of anxiety and depression, changes in health habits, and cognitive, motor and social functioning. The longer household interview will also obtain information on medical history, history of medications, customary diet and patterns of smoking and drinking, and demographic characteristics. An initial intensive developmental phase will be followed by a small but systematic pilot study. The other major aims of the project are: (1) to develop a statistical model (or models) and other analytic strategies that are appropriate specifically for the time-series designs and particular circumstances and need of PMS studies; (2) on the basis of experience and data from the pilot study, to revise the instruments for use in later studies; and (3) to convert the telephone followup instrument for use in a computer-assisted telephone interview (CATI) system.